In photonics systems, such as silicon photonics, a significant portion of the die area is needed for separately interfacing with a laser submount and with a fiber attach unit (FAU). Using separate interfaces tends to result in a reduced amount of functionality (optical components and/or electronic components) for a given die area, or requiring a larger die to implement a given amount of functionality. Additionally, performing separate alignment processes for the laser and the optical fibers corresponds to significant expense (e.g., different alignment machinery) and reduced throughput during manufacturing.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is